Prussia Babysits
by coolemyasi
Summary: Germany finally manages to drag Italy to a world meeting after a lot of missed meetings spent with their infant son, Aksel. Prussia was the nearest person, and not being much of a nation anymore, "agrees" to look after Aksel while Germany and Italy are at the meeting. Another sequel to my story GerIta Mpreg.


"~Ve! But Luddy I don't want to go to the meeting." The auburn Italian whined. "~Ve. I need to stay home with Aksel!" Italy was holding his 9 month old son in his arms. Aksel turned his blue eyes onto his mother. The baby had no idea why his Mama was so upset, so he patted Italy's face with a tiny hand.

"Feli! You haven't been to a meeting since Aksel was born." Germany glared at the Italian. "You need to go to this meeting!"

"~Ve! We need someone to stay home with him! Aksel's too tiny to be left by himself!" Italy protested. Aksel looked up again at the sound of his name. Germany continued to glare at Italy with his icey blue eyes.

"Mein bruder lives in this house too. He can vatch Aksel vhile ve're gone." Germany said. Prussia looked up from his spot on the couch.

"What was that, West?" Prussia called. Germany took Aksel from Italy's arms. The baby smiled and patted the side of his Germany's face. Aksel spotted the iron cross hanging from the chain around Germany's neck, and proceeded to put it in his mouth. Germany walked over to the couch. He gently pulled the cross from his son's mouth and handed the baby to Prussia.

"Ve need you to vatch Aksel vhile ve're at the meeting. If you refuse, I will throw you out into the streets and leave you at the mercy of people out there." Germany said glaring into his brother's eyes.

Prussia gulped. "O-okay, West. I'll watch mein awesome nephew." Aksel looked up at his uncle and smiled. He spotted the same cross as his father's hanging around Prussia's neck. The baby let out a giggle and put the cross in his mouth.

Italy sighed from the doorway. "~Ve. Gilbert, take good care of him while we're at the meeting. His nap time is at 12:30. ~Ve! And -" Italy was cut short by Germany dragging him out of the house by the collar of his shirt.

Aksel looked over Prussia's shoulder and watched as his parents left the house. The cross fell from his mouth. "Mama?" Aksel asked. Aksel only knew the one word, but he did know that his mother was gone. His little face scrunched up and he let out his deafening cry.

Prussia winced because the baby was right next to his ear. "Hey, hey. Aksel, could you maybe be a little more awesome and not do that?" Aksel continued to cry. Prussia started bouncing his nephew a little bit. "It's all right wenig ehrfürchtig. You're Vatti and Mutti will be back. You're OK. Your awesome Onkel Gilbert is here. I'm holding you, you're fine." Prussia said trying to calm the baby.

Slowly Aksel stopped crying and looked at his uncle. "See. You're fine." Prussia sat the baby next to him on the couch. Aksel proceeded to play with the end of a blanket, giggling a lot. Prussia chuckled and went back to watching TV. Aksel got bored after a couple minutes, and decided he wanted attention. Prussia was staring at the TV, completely ignoring his nephew. Aksel whimpered and patted Prussia's leg, as if to say "Onkel Gilbert! Pay attention to me!"

Prussia sighed and turned his crimson eyes to the baby. Aksel's bright blue eyes were looking up at him. Prussia smiled. He picked Aksel up and raised the baby over his head. Aksel burst out into a fit of giggles. Prussia lowered him, and the giggles stopped. Up Aksel went, and the giggling started up again. Prussia played this game for another 5 minutes.

Aksel was at the age where he was able to crawl with incredible speed, and was almost able to stand up on his own. Italy had been absolutely thrilled about this, but Germany had gone into baby-proofing mode. The German had baby-proofed everything in the house. Prussia decided it was safe enough, so he put Aksel on the floor and let him crawl about a bit. Aksel immediately took off, so Prussia went back to watching TV.

Aksel crawled to the open area behind the couch. He came across his pile of wooden blocks. Aksel squealed happily as he started stacking them up. A devious smile spread across Aksel's little face. The baby picked up a block with his little hands and threw it at the back of Prussia's head.

"Ouch!" Prussia turned around as he rubbed his head. Aksel was happily throwing blocks around. One block went straight up, and before Prussia could do anything, it came right back down on Aksel's head. His little face scrunched up again. That block had hurt! Aksel started crying again.

Prussia jumped up and ran over to pick the crying baby up. He kissed the top of Aksel's head softly. "It's OK, Aksel. Onkel Gilbert's got you. That block hurt, huh?" Prussia said softly to the baby. Aksel hiccuped and stopped crying. Prussia held the baby closer, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't seem right with Aksel. Prussia set the baby down and checked his diaper, he needed changed. "All right little one, let's go upstairs and get you changed. You're the opposite of awesome right now."

Prussia took Aksel upstairs to the nursery, since that's where the changing table was. Prussia had a lot of experience with diapers since his own son, Herbert, was still currently in diapers. He set Aksel down on the changing station and quickly and expertly changed the baby's diaper.

Aksel looked out the window and let out what sounded like a "~Ve!" and smiled. It was a pretty day out. Prussia picked Aksel back up. "What is it Aksel? Do you want to go outside for a walk?" Prussia asked. Aksel let out another "~Ve!" and smiled happily. Prussia looked out the window. "Well, I guess we could go out for a little while."

Prussia carried Aksel back downstairs and put the baby in his jacket. It was beautiful fall day, but it was still a little chilly. Prussia pulled the stroller out of the closet. Once Aksel saw the stroller he started making happy noises. Prussia buckled his nephew into the stroller and the set out. The sun was shining, and the trees were changing color. Prussia walked Aksel around the block, keeping watch for other people, specifically women. They went around the block twice, then went back in the house. Prussia was very disappointed that there were no women that he could have used Aksel to flirt with.

When they came back to the house, Prussia decided it was a good time for lunch. Prussia unbuckled Aksel from the stroller and brought the baby to his high chair. "Wait here for thirty awesome seconds, I'll be right back." Prussia said. He put away the stroller and came back to the kitchen. Aksel was smiling. The baby was ready for lunch. Prussia browsed the cupboards for baby food. He picked out a jar of pasta flavored food that Italy had bought special. Prussia remembered how a few days before Italy had been going on about how much Aksel just loved the pasta flavored food. Prussia stuck the baby food in the microwave to heat it up just right. Aksel started whining from his high chair.

"Hold your horses, your awesome pasta food is almost done. Geez, you sound just like your mother whenever he wants something." Prussia said as he brought the baby his food. Prussia pulled a bib out of a drawer next to the sink and put it around Aksel's neck. Aksel squirmed a little and whined some more. Prussia took a spoonful of food and offered it to Aksel. Aksel kept his tiny mouth tightly closed. Prussia pressed the spoon against Aksel's lips, and tried to force it in, but Aksel turned his head. This caused Prussia to smear baby food across Aksel's face. Prussia was becoming irritated.

"Oh, I see how it is. Your awesome Onkle Gilbert gets you the awesome pasta flavored food, then you decide that you're too awesome to eat it." Prussia let out a growl. Aksel didn't like seeing his uncle like this. He began to cry out of fear. Prussia sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. That wasn't awesome. You're a baby, you don't know any better." Prussia stroked Aksel's soft hair, being careful of his curl. Slowly Aksel stopped crying. He looked up at his uncle and opened his mouth.

"Alright, that's more awesome of you!" Prussia smiled as he put the spoon in the baby's mouth. Aksel smiled and let out a "~Ve!" as he dripped food out of his mouth. Prussia wiped the baby's face with a soft towel. He continued to feed the baby, and once the food was gone, there was probably more food on Aksel's face than actually in the baby's stomach.

"Aksel, you need a bath. You're awesomeness needs to shine again." Prussia took the bib off of Aksel, then carried the baby to the upstairs bathroom. Aksel grabbed Prussia's nose. Prussia gently took Aksel's hand off of his nose and set the baby on the counter. Prussia watched the baby out of the corner of his eye as he put bubble bath and warm water into the tub. Aksel saw the water and whimpered.

Prussia knew how to handle this. Herbert went through the same phase at this age. Prussia got into the cupboards under the sink and hunted around until he found what he was looking for. The albino pulled out a rubber duck and handed it to Aksel. Aksel smiled and squeaked the duck. Prussia stripped the baby and set him in the shallow bubbly water of the tub. Prussia picked up a washcloth and put baby soap on it. He rubbed the soap on the baby, and all the while, Aksel was giggling at the squeaking rubber duck and splashing happily in the water.

When Aksel was clean, Prussia grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack and lifted the baby from the tub. He wrapped Aksel in the towel and carried him to the nursery. Aksel started to yawn. Prussia looked at the clock. He put a diaper and a singlet on Aksel and laid the baby down in his crib. Prussia turned on the tomato mobile and Aksel drifted to sleep.

Prussia stroked the sleeping baby's hair lightly, then went back downstairs to watch TV. Prussia sat on the couch, then slowly drifted off into his own nap.

About an hour later Aksel woke up. Usually his Mama was there waiting for him, but today he woke up alone. He did not like it. He cried loudly as he sat himself up. Downstairs, Prussia was startled awake by the sound of his nephew crying. The albino darted upstairs to see what was wrong. As soon as Prussia walked through the door, Aksel stopped crying and smiled up at his uncle. He gurgled happily and reached his tiny arms towards Prussia and grabbed at him.

Prussia picked up the baby. "Oh, I see how you are. You're so awesome that you felt the need to share that awesomeness with me, right?" Prussia asked with a smile. Aksel snuggled himself against Prussia's chest. Prussia sighed. "I guess you can watch TV with me until your parents get home." He carried the baby back to the living room. He sat down on the couch still holding Aksel in his arms. Aksel yawned and slowly fell asleep again.

About half an hour later, Aksel woke back up and looked up at his Onkle Gilbert. He smiled and made happy noises. Prussia looked down at his nephew. "I guess watching you isn't that totally unawesome. You're a pain in the neck sometimes though..." Prussia said. Aksel spotted the Iron Cross around Prussia's neck and grabbed it, just hard enough to make Prussia gag. "Literally..." He muttered gently taking the cross from Aksel's hand.

"~Ve! We're back!" Italy called as he came rushing through the door. Aksel turned his head towards his mother's voice and smiled. The baby squirmed in Prussia's arms and started reaching for Italy.

"Mama!" Aksel called. Italy ran over to the couch and pulled Aksel out of Prussia's arms. Aksel wrapped his little arms around Italy's neck and snuggled against him. Germany came walking into the house. He looked annoyed.

"Feli, I told you not to vorry so much. Aksel vas in good hands. Gilbert is perfectly capable of taking care of a child." Germany said as he walked to his brother and Italy.

Aksel's bright blue eyes lit up when he spotted his father. He let out an excited "~Ve!", so Italy carried him over to Germany. Aksel reached his tiny arms towards his father. Germany smiled and gently took his son from Italy's arms.

"Vell, vell. Did you survive your Onkle's babysitting?" He asked tickling Aksel's tummy. Aksel let out a high pitched giggle. He smiled and kissed his father's cheek.

"~Ve! Our bambino missed us!" Italy cooed. Germany looked at Italy.

"Vell, if mein bruder can babysit, it looks as if ve can start training again." He said with a thought.

"~Ve! Or we could start going out more! Just you and me!" Italy smiled. Germany and Italy started discussing all the things they could do now that they had a babysitter. Prussia's eyes widened in fear. Babysitting would mean less free time for him.

"~Ve! If Gilbert can babysit now, we could go see a movie!" Italy exclaimed.

"Zat's not a bad idea, Feli." Germany said, nodding in agreement.

"NEIN! I've had enough of that little one for one day! That kid is totally unawesome when he cries! Do you know how often he cries? Do you know how unawesome the times he cries are?" Prussia started towards the front door. "I'm going out for a drink!"

"~Ve? Awesome?" Aksel called after Prussia. The three nations all looked at the baby.

"Did mein awesome little nephew just say-?" Prussia started, looking at Aksel.

"Awesome!" Aksel smiled.

"Mein Gott! I guess I could watch him for you some time. Just not now. I need an awesome beer pretty badly after a day of him." Prussia said heading out the door.

"Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!" Aksel giggled. Italy smiled, then started going on happily about how his baby was learning to talk. Germany just facepalmed.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know this isn't a GerFem!Ita, but it's another part that goes hand in hand with the GerIta Mpreg. Aksel learned his first big word!_


End file.
